Brother Complex?
by Angel Ruii
Summary: Mephisto yang sedang baik memberi hadiah kepada murid-murid Juku berupa liburan di pulau pribadinya, atas pencapaian mereka yang telah berjasa dalam menyelamatkan dunia dengan menghancurkan gerbang Gehenna dan mencegah rencana Satan. Tapi ternyata, apa coba! Cekidot, read and review! Don't like, don't read! Untuk event Ambalan Koin Receh.


Title: Brother Complex?

Summary: Mephisto yang sedang baik memberi hadiah kepada murid-murid Juku berupa liburan di pulau pribadinya, atas pencapaian mereka yang telah berjasa dalam menyelamatkan dunia dengan menghancurkan gerbang Gehenna dan mencegah rencana Satan. Tapi ternyata, apa coba?! Cekidot, read and review! Don't like, don't read!

Disclaimer: Ao no Exorcist (c) Kazue Kato

Pairing: Okumura/Okumura a.k.a Yukio O./Rin O.

Genre: Ramance/Humor

Rated: T

Warning: R.I.P EYD, yaoi (coming soon), OOC, bahasa kasar maybe, gagal fluffy, typo(s), garing, gaje, dll. Enjoy it!

* * *

Brother Complex? (c) Angel Ruii

* * *

.

.

Kita semua tahu bahwa setelah insiden Gerbang-Gehenna-menjeblak-sebesar-abah-dan-Yukio-kesambet-Satan(?) selesai, maka pemerintah segera melakukan pemulihan—perawatan korban luka dan korban baper (mungkin ada segelintir orang yang sempat menyaksikan aksi Yukio dan Rin yang terbang berdua di langit sambil cincang iblis. Yang baper pasti fujoshi(?)), dan memperbaiki banyak bangunan dan fasilitas masyarakat yang rusak, terutama Akademi Sei Juu-Ji, TKP utama insiden tersebut. Keadaan pun membaik dan berjalan normal kembali satu bulan kemudian.

Dan suatu hari, pada saat para calon _Exorcist_ sedang khidmat menyimak materi di Juku—terutama Rin Okumura, keturunan sang raja iblis, dia khidmat angguk-angguk ngiler—

'BRAK!'

"Gyaa!"

Para cewek memekik kaget, para cowok melotot (kecuali Rin yang tetap asyik angguk-angguk), dan sang guru—Yukio Okumura, kembaran Rin, sedikit mangap tapi langsung pasang tampang _cool_ demi menjaga kharismanya—refleks menoleh ke arah pintu yang menjeblak terbuka.

" _Ne, ohayou gozaimasu_ ~!" Sesosok setengah iblis-setengah badut, Mephisto—pemilik Akademi Sei Juu-Ji, tampak bersandar pada pintu, melambai santai.

" _Ohayou gozaimasu_." balas penghuni Juku sambil elus dada, sisa kaget.

"Sebelumnya, aku sungguh minta maaf karena telah mengganggu waktu belajar dan membuat kalian kaget. Kupikir dengan begini Rin akan bangun," ucap Mephisto, melirik seorang murid yang berani-beraninya tidur walau duduk di bangku terdepan. Demi mendengar namanya disebut, Rin terbangun dan ber'hah?' ria dengan sisa iler membekas di pipinya.

"Tak masalah. Ada perlu apa Anda kemari?" Yukio bertanya, sopan.

"Yah, aku ingin meliburkan kalian." jawab Mephisto _to the point_ , yang membuat semua yang ada di sana berseru tertahan, bahkan Rin yang masih agak terkantuk langsung bertampang segar. "Sebagai ucapan selamat atas keberhasilan kalian, aku akan memberi jatah berlibur di pulau pribadiku selama tiga hari mulai dari sekarang. Kapal yang akan mengantarkan kalian sudah menunggu di dermaga, jadi—eh?"

Belum habis kalimatnya, penghuni Juku itu sudah lari terbirit-birit keluar kelas dan mengepak perlengkapannya di asrama tanpa sempat mengucap terima kasih. Yukio bahkan sama-sama ikut biadab, ikut lari bersama (baca: diseret) Rin.

"Sialan, baru datang langsung ditinggal sendiri. Aku, tuh, nggak bisa diginiin!" ratap Mephisto nanar.

* * *

.

Satu jam kemudian, semua yang tadi mencampakkan Mephisto sudah berkumpul di dermaga. Yukio mengerutkan kening kesal menatap murid-muridnya yang tersenyum tanpa dosa. Yeah, kami-semua-suci- _sensei_ -penuh-dosah(?).

"Apa-apaan kalian, langsung pergi tanpa berterima kasih dan mendengar detailnya? Itu kepsek lho, kepsek! Berani amat." geram Yukio.

"Lah, _Exorcist,_ kan, harus pemberani, _sensei_!" celetuk Shima, _The Pinky-hair_ _Boy_. Sepertinya dia minta diceburin ke laut.

"Santai kali, 'dek! Liburan, tuh, nggak perlu detail. Yang penting senang-senang!" ujar Rin sambil merangkul Yukio, semangat. Yukio _sweatdrop_ dipanggil 'dek', dan sedetik kemudian wajahnya merona karena rangkulan Rin membuat wajah keduanya terlalu dekat. Yukio berusaha mengabaikan debaran halus di dadanya.

"T-tapi, kan, kita tidak tahu kapal mana yang menunggu kita?" kata Shiemi, si tukang kebon (*dikutuk*).

"Aah, kalian ini! Makanya jangan ceroboh! Mephisto sampai SMS aku buat menyusul kalian, nih." Tiba-tiba saja, Shura si Dada Melon nyembul dari balik bahu Yukio sambil mengulurkan _handphone_ -nya, membuat Yukio jantungan.

Semua menatap layar dan membaca SMS-nya.

 **From: Si Badut Sulap.  
Tolong susul anak-anak Juku di dermaga. Tunjukkan kapalku. Mereka kukasih liburan tapi nggak mendengar omonganku dulu, langsung pergi. Aku diabaikan, coba, ih! Padahal aku sudah berusaha berpenampilan semenarik mungkin biar diperhatikan. Aku hina banget, ya. :'(**

Hening.

Yang lain _sweatdrop_. _'Yaelah, punya kepsek baperan amat, sih.'_

Rin malah ngakak iblis. _'Berpenampilan menarik? Menarik jenggotmu! Dasar badut jejadian!'_

Shura menghela napas. "Ya sudah, ayo!"

* * *

.

Setelah mengarungi lautan-samudra dan hidup-mati menerjang badai ganas(?), akhirnya mereka sampai di sebuah pulau kecil. Kapal melabuh cantik, penumpang berlompatan turun.

"Whoaa, indahnya!" seru mereka, senang.

Pasir putih nan lembut menyambut kaki. Air laut yang biru jernih. Pohon-pohon kelapa berbuah lebat berjejer rapi. Hutan dengan gunung tampak gagah menyembul di tengahnya. Ya, bayangkan saja sebuah pulau! Asli, lho, pulau! Pulau gitu, lho!

"Oke," Shura bersuara. "waktunya absen. Berbaris!"

"Huh, ini liburan apa pelatihan, sih." keluh Suguro alias Bon, yang langsung dapat _deathglare_ dari Shura. _Glek!_

"Kenapa jadi kamu yang memimpin? Kan, aku _sensei_ -nya." protes Yukio.

"Kacamata pengecut, aku dapat perintah dari si badut itu. Kau diam saja dan nikmati liburanmu!" jawab Shura. "Yang disebutkan namanya jawab hadir. Yukio—Kacamata pengecut?"

"Cih. Hadir." Kalau sudah dengan Shura, Yukio memang tak bisa jaga _image_.

"Rin Okumura?"

"Lagi menemani Shiemi yang mabuk laut." jawab Bon sambil menunjuk keduanya di kejauhan. Benar saja, Rin sedang mengelus punggung Shiemi yang keasyikan muntah di air pantai. Beberapa dari mereka yang tadinya berniat langsung nyebur pun mengurungkan niat.

"Shiemi Moriyama—eh, lagi muntah ya. Suguro Ryuuji alias Bon?"

"Hadir."

"Shima Renzo?"

Yang bersangkutan sedang _selfie_ , tak peduli bahwa Rin dan Shiemi menghiasi latarnya. Muntahnya jelas banget, lagi.

"Miwa Konekomaru?"

Yang bersangkutan sudah ngibrit cari toilet sambil pegang pantat, nahan kebelet sejak masih belajar di Juku. Hebat(?).

"Izumo Kamiki?"

"Hm."

"Si yang suka bawa-bawa boneka tangan itu siapa, sih, namanya? Dia ikut, nggak?"

Tak ada yang jawab.

Shura menghela napas, lagi. "Oke. Sekarang, kalian lihat pos itu?" Shura menunjuk sebuah pos tak jauh dari tempat mereka berdiri. "Ambil beberapa tenda di sana, lalu dirikan di sini. Tenang saja, kalian nggak perlu khawatir diserang iblis. Seluruh pulau ini sudah dipasang penangkal khusus oleh si badut itu—"

"A-apa? Kenapa harus tenda? Memangnya di sini tidak ada _resort_ atau apa gitu? Bukankah ini pulau pribadi kepsek?" Izumo, gadis judes itu tampak tak terima.

"Hahaha! Kalian berharap dapat apa darinya, eh? Kalian dapat waktu berlibur khusus saja sudah untung, tahu. Pulau ini memang pulau pribadinya, tapi sumpah, tak ada apapun di sini selain pos itu. Masih alami. Makan, tuh, pulau pribadi!" cibir Shura.

Semua menganga lebar tak percaya.

"KAMPRET! SI PELIT ITU MINTA DIBACOK!" seru Rin sambil mengacung-acungkan pedang Kurikara, api biru berkobar dari sekujur tubuhnya. Yukio sibuk menenangkan kakaknya itu.

"MINTA DIGIGIT!" Izumo sudah memanggil dewa panen berwujud musang, bermaksud menyuruhnya nyebrang laut dan menggigit Mephisto.

"MINTA DIKUTUK, ANJIR!" Bon dan Shima sudah komat-kamit merapal mantra. Miwa belum kembali dari toilet.

Mereka mengamuk, dan panik. Tak menyangka bahwa liburannya akan seperti ini, sedangkan mereka tak membawa perbekalan apapun selain pakaian dan uang. Mereka bahkan tak membawa bahan makanan, yang otomatis mereka harus berburu di hutan atau memancing ikan jika lapar. _Say good-bye to_ liburan glamor ala orang berkelas! Hidup seperti Larry(?)!

Dan nun jauh di sana, Mephisto sang iblis yang kesambet iblis pun ngakak iblis. Sial.

* * *

TO BE CONTINUED

* * *

.

Halo! Angel Ruii desu. Ini fanfic pertamaku di fandom Ao no Exorcist. Karena kemarin episode pertama dari season 2-nya sudah rilis(?), makanya aku publish ini. Semacam sambutan, gitu! XD *nista*

Ini juga pertama kalinya aku aktif sejak hiatus lama. Mohon bimbingannya! Maaf kalau kurang memuaskan, dan harap maklum kalau garing, karena entah kenapa lagi pingin bikin humor tapi mood masih labil. orz

Di sini masih prolog, pendek, dan romance-nya belum muncul. Tunggu aja chapter selanjutnya. Jatah humor mungkin bakal dikurangi, plot jadi lebih serius. Dan chapter selanjutnya menentukan apakah rated-nya tetap atau naik jadi M. *ketawa setan*

Yosh! Kritik, saran, masukan, dan komentar lewat review kalian sangat diharapkan hadir melengkapi fanfic ini, diterima dengan sepenuh hati.

See you next time!


End file.
